writers_resortfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the Island
Back the the Island A TD Reimagining by Mr. E. Cast Guys Harold, the Nerdy Guy Duncan, the Juvenile Delinquent Cody, the Perverted Technophile Scott, the Devious Redneck Geoff, the Party Guy Mike, the Multiple Personality Lightning, the Star Athlete Ezekiel, the Sheltered Farmboy Silent B, the Strong Silent Genius Girls Dawn, the Moonchild Eva, the Female Jock Sadie, the Obsessive One Izzy, the Demented Lunatic Heather, the Queen B Lindsay, the Dumb Blonde Zoey, the Smalltown Girl in a Lonely World Leshawna, the Sassy Sista' Staci, the Compulsive Liar Chapter One: Meet the Campers The screen pans across a vast body of water, sparkling in the early morning sun. We see a man standing, mid to late thirties, with black hair in a windblown style, wearing a grey button down shirt and a white shirt underneath, with jeans and sneakers. He is smiling is blindingly white smile, and staring directly at the camera. “Welcome to Total Drama Island! I am your Host, Chris McLean” Chris McLean excitedly announced, though it seemed forced. “The hit new reality show that will keep you glued to your seat! We’ve assembled eighteen of Canada’s finest youth to compete here at this crappy old summer camp. There will be love, hatred, friends, fights, laughs, and everything in between! In the end, only one of our campers will be left standing, and will take away the one hundred thousand dollar prize! Who will triumph, who will crumble! Find out soon, on Total! Drama! Island!” He announces, as the screen turns to black, and the theme song plays. Song The screen fades back in to Chris McLean, who is still flashing his fake Hollywood smile. “Alright, it’s time to introduce our campers, and here comes our first one, who will it be?” The boat arrived and a rather large African teen, both in weight and height, wearing a trench coat, a hoodie underneath, shorts, and a backwards cap. “Care to introduce yourself?” Chris said to the teen, holding up a clipboard. “Well, kid, I don’t have all day. Let’s go. C’mon.” The guy sighs, pulled a small card out of his pocket, and handed it to Chris. The card has only a large red “B” on it. “B. Oh. You’re that creepy silent guy we cast. Alright Silent B, go that-a-way.” Chris said while somewhat laughing. “Hm.” Silent B hummed to himself as he walked across the dock. Suddenly, another boat pulls up, this time holding a tall buxom blonde wearing a bandana, a mini-skirt, boots, and a rather revealing top that Chris immediately took notice of. “This… is Lindsay.” Chris said, smiling happily. Lindsay walks over and smiles back. In the background B is seen clapping, but then stops as soon as Chris and Lindsay realize what he’s doing. “Okay so… is this it, Chip?” Lindsay asked, obviously confused. “Like, where is everything? Didn’t the app say like a five-star spa?” Chris laughed, “Well uh… I lied. And it’s Chris.” Lindsay rolled her eyes, “Oh COURSE it is, Chip.” Chris then gestured for her to go to the other side of the dock, and she does. She then noticed B, and attempted to communicate with him. “Hi! I’m Lindsay, and you are…?” B started digging in his pockets for his card until one of the boats honked loudly, scaring him. The boat contained a small boy with a long sleeve tan shirt and short brown hair. He stepped out of the boat and looks over, “Hey Chris psyched to be here, where is everyone though?” Chris then slightly cringed. “Uh, yeah, they’re over there.” Chris gestured to the two campers who had already arrived. Cody’s eyes widened at the sight of Lindsay as he glanced over, and he quickly walked over. “Hey, nice tit—I, I mean, nice to meet you… heheh.” Cody realized what he said and quickly corrected himself as he talked to the blonde, she became rather uncomfortable. “Yeah uh… I’ll just go over there.” Cody said sadly, and he walked to the far end of the dock. Suddenly a boat zooms by and a teenager in a hoodie, jeans, heavy boots, and a stocking cap on his head falls out and hits the dock with a bang, causing it to lurch uncomfortably, causing the three others to laugh at him. “Ezekiel, check.” Chris says, snickering. “Ow, that hurt.” Ezekiel said, rubbing his chin. “Th’name’s Ezekiel. Don’t forget it.” Chris pulled Ezekiel over and gave him some advice. “Look, you were raised by the creepy prairie people, just keep your mouth shut and you can get far. The only reason I’m doing this is because I am almost certain you will mess up and get your butt kicked out.” Chris said, and pushed him over to the others. Ezekiel looks at the three, who are still giggling at him. “Eh… hi?” he said which was met with no reply. “Right.” The next boat arrives and a rather overweight teen in a pink jacket walks up, luggage in hand. “I’ve already had like a premonition that I’m gonna like win this season, yah. So all these people are just wasting their time, so sad.” Chris looked at the girl, confused. “Uh… okay. Well Staci, if you know you win just like, get through it. I guess.” Chris said, somewhat annoyed. She then walked over to the others, and began telling them lies about her. “Y’know, I placed like second on the Olympic 50k run, yah, I only got second because I felt bad for the one behind me so I let them win, it was so sad for her.” Staci rambled on. After a few minutes, the next boat didn’t come, Chris looked over at the contestants. “Well, uh, where’s the bo-AHH!” Chris screamed as he saw a short girl meditating on the very end of the dock, completely dry, as if coming out of nowhere. “Where the hell did you come from? I didn’t hear the boat…” “I just came here. No need to be worried. I’m Dawn.” Dawn said, standing up, and walking towards Chris, “What?” she responded as everyone edged away from her slowly. She then sighed and walked over to the others. Lindsay walked over to her, amazed. Cody walked over quickly, “Oh… creepy girl, I’m kinda intrigued, are you a library card, or do you mind if a check you out? Wait I don’t think that came out right…” Cody said as he pulled a small book out of his pocket. “Are you like one of those witch people who like turn people into frogs?” Lindsay said, amazed. Dawn sighed, “I guess people don’t understand.” She muttered to herself as the next boat arrived, this one held an extremely tall, lanky ginger haired teen wearing glasses and carrying a keyboard. He walked over and surveyed the area. “So, this competition takes place in a crappy summer camp and not on the amazing five-star hotel in the application?” The teen asked. “No, Harold. No it’s not.” Chris said, with a fake excited tone. “I can deal with this, my skills are adaptable. HY-YAH” Harold immediately seized up in a karate position, kicked out, and fell down, causing the others to laugh at him. “Sure, laugh while you can, you’re not gonna see these wicked skills coming.” “I have some really awesome talents, more than you have, yah, can totally move things without touching them see.” Staci then began to make hand gestures towards things, trying to move them, to no avail. She then sighed. “I guess they just aren’t working, I don’t have enough concentration!” The next boat arrives with a muscular black guy on it, he is shown flexing and posing, showing his muscles at their biggest. “Sha-Lightning is here, move out the way losers, cuz The Lightning gonna win!” Chris rolled his eyes as Lightning leaped off the boat onto the dock, with a burlap sack in hand. “That’s right, Sha-Lightning in the house!” He then glances over to the camp, “Wow this camp is sha-lame! Lightning deserves first class because Lightning is a first class athlete, y’see, Lightning needs his ene-“ He is cut off by Chris. “We get it, you’re important, you’re a big athlete, you’re muscular. Just go over there and stop distracting the camera from the REAL star of the show!” Chris announced as he pointed to himself confidently. “Now go over with the OTHER freaks and geeks.” “Who you callin’ a freak?” Lightning angrily said to Chris, who shooed him away. He walked over and stood off to the side of the others, “Nerve of him, callin’ Lightning a freak.” The next boat came up, carrying a rather overweight girl wearing mostly pink, with a somewhat sad look, she gets off the boat and looks around. “Katie would like this place.” She started to tear up, “No! Be strong for Katie!” She turn balled her fists. “Sadie! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa.” Chris said as Sadie immediately started crying. “Katie! Why did they not accept both of us!” Sadie yelled. “Uh... because the contestants aren’t like, supposed to know each other pre-show. I though-“ Chris was pushed to the side as Sadie grabbed the camera. “I’m gonna win this for you Katie!” Sadie said in between sobs. While the other contestants looked at her strangely. Lightning shook his head. “What a sha-loser. ‘I’ll win this for you Katie!’ Ha. Yeah right.” He mocked. The next boat pulled up and revealed a tall girl with red hair and top, with khakis, she stepped off of the boat and smiled to the other contestants. “Uh… hi I’m Zoey. Nice to… meet all of you?” She awkwardly said. Chris laughed, “Oh, you’re that awkward ‘normal’ girl we cast, heh heh, uh, yeah, go over there, Zoey.” He said as he pushed Zoey over to the others. “Hi guys! Care to introduce yourselves? Y-you know, if that’s okay with you.” The others just looked at her. “Oh… okay.” She slumped over. The next boat arrived, carrying a guy in a pink shirt and a cowboy hat, he is showing dancing horribly to a pop song, causing Chris to cringe. He jumped off the boat without his luggage and the boat drove off without him going back to get it. “Aw dudes! My clothes! Come back! Aw… crap.” Geoff said, sadly. “Aw well, it happens I guess, McLean, how’s it goin’ man!” He first bumped Chris and high fived him. “Glad to have you at camp, man.” Chris said, happily. “Maybe after this I can like, get on TV and stuff dude!” Geoff exclaimed. “Yay!” Lindsay cheered. “You do realize you already are on TV, right?” Harold said. Geoff then smiled wider. “I’m on TV! Hi mom!” Geoff waved frantically in the direction of a camera as the next boat arrived, which contained a rather intimidating, muscular, man-ish looking girl in a gym uniform, with a unibrow and a dour look on her face, she steps out without a word. Chris looks over, not smiling at all. “Uh… ladies and gentlemen, Eva.” Over in the background, Cody is the only one cheering. Eva silently walks over and purposefully drops her luggage on Cody’s foot. “Ow! That hurt, you’re feisty, I like that.” Cody said, trying to work his charm once again. Eva glared at him. “Shut up.” Eva said, and looked away. Cody looks around, “Uh… could someone pick these dumbbells off my foot, I can’t.” Eva looked over. “Pick it up yourself, weakling.” Suddenly the next boat comes zooming bye, playing loud heavy metal music, a tough looking punk jumps out, he has a mohawk, multiple piercings, and black clothing, he seems to be angry as he walks over to Chris, “Duncan, my man, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. Remember, your parole officer told me to tell you if you mess up, we’re carting you back to juvie, so, y’think you can handle it?” Duncan rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly, “If I can survive a one year juvie sentence I can’t survive 17 losers in a summer camp.” Lightning walked up with anger, “Now who do you think you care callin’ THE Sha-Lightning a loser!” “The guy who’s gonna make it his job to boot you first.” Duncan said as he walked over to the others, as Lightning walked behind, obviously angry. The next boat comes up and a tall skinny Asian girl walks out, wearing a rather skimpy top and shorts, and looks around, “Oh, this is SO not gonna do. I’m like, calling my lawyers, this place looks disgusting.” “Heather, always a pleasure.” Chris said, smiling. Heather walked over to the others angrily, and Cody quickly walked over “Hey have you seen my dog bec-“ Cody began until he was pushed over by Heather. “Drop dead.” She said continuing to walk to the far end of the dock. Cody got up and rubbed his head. “Uh, ow! She’ll come around.” Cody said, fixing his collar. He then walked over to the others as the next boat whizzed by, dropping off a lanky, dark-skinned teen with spiky hair and a gap in his teeth, he walks over to Chris. “Hi Chris McLean, I saw you in that talent show, you were my mom’s third favorite judge!” Mike said, smiling. Chris frowned, “There only WERE three judges, Mike.” “Oh! Uh I mean uh… crap…” Mike said, scratching his head. “Yeah uh... I’m ready to play I guess…” and he walked over to the others, Duncan is seen laughing at him. “Wow, dude, you suck at sucking up.” Duncan said while laughing. Mike seemed angry. “Shut up.” Mike said, in a wimpy voice, causing Duncan to laugh even more. The next boat pulled up, and out walked a greasy looking ginger boy wearing a wifebeater and torn jeans, he sniffs the air, and walks over, “So, McLean, these are the suckers I’m gonna have to beat, eh?” He looked over at the others and laughed. “Uh, sure, Scott, they’re the ones you’re gonna beat.” Chris said, gesturing for him to go over to the others. The others wrinkled their noses to this person, as he seemed to smell bad, Harold walked over, “Uh you do realize you’re like gross and stuff right? Luckily for you I brought some soap.” “Yah, my family is like the creators of soap, so you need to like thank me, otherwise we’d smell all gross like him, so sad.” Staci piped up. “I’ll remember to take you two out first.” Scott muttered. The next boat arrived, and it held a rather large black girl wearing a peach colored shirt and jeans, she walked out with her bags and high-fived Chris. “What’s up? Leshawna’s in the house!” Leshawna said walking over to the others. “Leshawna, what’s up?” Chris said. “All these people better move outta the way, cuz I came to win.” Leshawna said, looking at her competition. Harold walked over, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone quite like you. Because where I come from people aren’t that big, or like, loud.” Leshawna got an angry look on her face, “Uh, excuse me, what you trying to say? Cuz people don’t call me names and get away with it no way!” Leshawna started walking towards Harold until she is pulled back by Lightning and Duncan, while Harold seized up in another of his karate positions. “No way you is getting past Sha-Lightning, he got the most balls of anyone here!” Lightning exclaimed, and everyone looked at him confused. “Wait, what?” Duncan said, letting go of Leshawna. “You people seriously getting on my nerves, shoulda listened to my granny and not even come on this show.” Leshawna muttered to herself as the final boat arrived, it was around twenty meters out when the person inside leaped out of it, she was a skinny girl wearing some form of natural material for clothing, crazy red hair, and a manic grin on her face. She is screeching wildly while in the air and eventually manages to hit the dock, however, she fell through the dock as it is not very sturdy, Chris then walked over, looking into the hole in the dock, with a mock worried attitude “Oh no, Izzy has fallen. What ever will I do?” The others rolled their eyes at his total lack of any compassion. The girl eventually pulled herself out of the hole and shook her hair dry, “Whoa, that was fun! We need some more boats! Whoa someone needs repair the dock, wow uh okay look what I can do with my arms!” Izzy immediately started rotating her arms in odd angles, to the surprise and shock of the others. Chris pushed her along without saying anything. Chris stood in front of the eighteen contestants, and dramatically lifted his hands, “Welcome! To Total Drama Island!” The campers remain silent, and he eventually puts his arms down in disappointment, “Ugh… okay. Teams. When I call your name, go over to the left. B. Eva. Zoey. Heather. Lindsay, Cody, Scott, Sadie, and…. Ezekiel! You are now... The Screaming Gophers!” He throws them a team flag. It unraveled in Ezekiel’s hands. “This is totally cool, eh?” He said, looking around. “Yeah… terrific.” Scott said, sarcastically. Chris then looked at the rest of the contestants, “Okay, now, Mike, Lightning, Dawn, Leshawna, Staci, Harold, Duncan, Geoff, and Izzy! You are now… The Killer Bass!” He then threw them a similar flag and it unraveled in Lightning’s hands, he looked at it disappointingly. “Uh, we wanna be called the ‘Lightning Squad’, since they realized that I’m the best!” Lightning said, proudly. “No we don’t, and no we didn’t. You literally said nothing to us prior to this moment.” Harold replied. Lightning looked back annoyed. “Shut up, nerd! Nobody asked you!” He said, angily. “Moving on! Now, here’s the rules and all that good stuff, once every three days, you’ll compete in a camp related challenge, when and if your team loses, you’ll move your butts to the DRAMATIC bonfire ceremony where you’ll vote one of your fellow campers off the island. The winners of the challenge get a reward though! So, better continue winning those challenges if you actually want some cool stuff.” Chris said with a smile, “You’ll be living in the cabins, dudes on one side, chicks on the other, so nobody has TOO much fun, ya dig?” He added with a wink. Geoff smiled at that thought. Chris then took them to the Mess Hall, to meet their other host. Chef Hatchet looked at them angrily. “YOU WILL EAT MY FOOD THREE TIMES A DAY, AND I WILL ONLY SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, IF YOU DROP YOUR CRAP, TOO DAMN BAD BECAUSE I AIN’T MAKING ANY MORE THAN I HAVE TO. NO SECONDS, NO LEFTOVERS, NO NOTHIN, GRAB YOUR FOOD, SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN, AND SHUT UP, OR IT’S NO FOOD FOR YOU.” He suddenly smiled, “Any questions?” “Uh, yeah, is there any like any sugar in this because like if I don’t get enough sugar I will end up dying.” Harold said. “Is this food fat-free?” Lindsay asked, curiously. “Because like, I’m on a diet and I can’t have any dairy or like, a bunch of sugar.” “My family is like the creator of… uh… whatever that is so you have to like ask me permission or like, pay a fine, it’s sad but it’s the truth and it’s gotta be done like, sorry I don’t make the rules dude.” Staci said matter-of-fact like. “YOU THREE. NO FOOD FOR YOU TODAY!” Chef yelled. “GET OUT NOW!” Then the three proceeded to walk out of the mess hall, while the other fifteen got their food and sat down, obviously scared for their life. Chris is then seen smiling on the dock while Lindsay, Staci, and Harold are seen walking to the cabins in the background, “Alright! That’s a rap on the first part of Total Drama Island! Stay tuned to see how they fare in their first challenge of the season! On Part Two of Episode one on Total! Drama! Island!!!” The screen then faded to black. Chapter Two: The Fun is Just Beginning Chris is seen in the exact same spot he was in before, smiling his same smile, “Welcome back to Total Drama Island! We shall check in on the campers, and inform them of the last few things they need to know. Heh.” He walked to the mess hall where everyone is inside attempting to eat the slop, except for Lindsay, Harold, and Staci, who were kicked out before the meal started. He looked at them, “Come on in, the meal’s gonna come to an end now anyways and I have to make a dramatic announcement!” He walks in with the four campers, and then threw his arms in the air, to the surprise and awe of nobody. “Fine, don’t be amazed.” He said, disappointedly. “Well, I have something else to introduce, the Confessional!” He said, excitedly. “But I’m not catholic…” Lindsay said, confused. “Neither am I, but THIS confessional is for dishing your juicy secrets on live television!” Chris said dramatically. Scott is seen in the confessional, “Well this place bites, but, these people don’t seem too smart, so I can just blaze through this joke no problem! Heh.” Heather is seen in the confessional, filing her nails, “What a joke. These people will be like, putty in my hands. I know what I want, and I’m gonna get it. Ezekiel is seen in the confessional, “This is so cool! These people are pretty nice, eh. I just gotta remember to help out the ladies, like my dad told me to, in case they can’t keep up.” “I am trying to control myself, but it is just getting really hard, I know people won’t like me if I tell them, but I feel like it will come out sooner or later,” Mike confessed in the confessional. “Ugh… this is so hard.” He sighed. “Also, your first challenge is… tonight!” “Tonight?” Scott says, surprised. “I thought that like, there’d be more time…” “That’s like, not cool, eh.” Ezekiel said. “I thought we got two days or so to break in the place, eh? “In case you haven’t noticed, Zeke, unexpected events mean drama, which means ratings, which mean MONEY. So, essentially, time is money. Heheh.” Chris said, laughing slightly to himself. While Ezekiel slumped over. “You guys have about two hours to throw your gear in your cabin, make nicey-nice, and get your butts up to the 1000 foot cliff, in your swimsuits… heh. Get going!” Later, at the cabins, Heather, Lindsay, Eva, Sadie and Zoey walk into their side of the cabin and begin picking beds and talking, they hear something under the bed. Heather looks under the bed and sees Cody, who immediately becomes surprised, “Oh, well, uh, girls…” He is then thrown out of the cabin, while the girls screamed in shock. Mike walked over and looked at Cody, “What did you do?” Cody looked up and laughed. “I don’t give my secrets too easily.” Cody said, stumbling off. Cody is then seen in the confessional, rubbing his head, “Yeah… maybe hiding under the bed waiting for them to get undressed was a bad idea… but I don’t think that will damage my chances in the long run, by the end of this they won’t be able to get enough of the Codmiester.” Heather is seen in the confessional, “I need an alliance, I mean Cody’s obviously the first one off the team he’s pissed off every one of the girls, what a loser. But after that I’m gonna need some numbers to protect myself and I know just which two dolts to pick.” Heather is then seen walking with Lindsay and Sadie, “Okay listen, you two should TOTALLY join my alliance! We can vote together, we make it to the final three together, and if one of us wins we split the money, okay?” Lindsay looked at her, trying to think about the deal, “Okay! But uh… you’ll go through with it, right?” “Oh, of course!” Heather said, in a mock nice tone, “That’s what friends are for, right?” Lindsay is seen in the confessional, “I just made a cool alliance with Heather and Sadie! This is good! I think after Cody’s gone, I can make it to like, the final three! Yay!” Sadie is seen in the confessional, “This is gonna turn out well I just knew it, I’m gonna win this and you’ll be proud Katie!” Heather is seen laughing in the confessional, “Uh, duh. Of course I’m not gonna stick with these idiots. I’ll use them as votes, and then when I don’t need them, I’ll cut,” she made a hand motion indicating cutting with scissors, “them loose. It’s fool proof.” Meanwhile, Zoey is seen talking to Staci, “So, uh… Staci, what do you do for fun?” “Oh, well uh, I look at my like fifty thousand trophies for like, skiing, basketball, hockey, looking the prettiest, and stuff like that, yeah. What do YOU do?” Zoey looked at Staci, uncertainly. “Uh, I read comics, I write stuff, I play video games… uh.” “Wow. Your life sounds like really really really really sad no offense, I mean don’t you have like a mall to go to or like, something? I do. My family OWNS the mall in MY town.” Staci rambled on. “Well that was a great chat, Staci. I’ve got to go… somewhere else.” Zoey said, rushing off, leaving Staci. “Yeah… I just don’t really click with the people here.” Zoey said in the confessional. “They’re the same brand of freaks and geeks back home. I wish someone here was a half-way sane person.” Zoey walked up to Mike, who was sitting on a stone. “Hi… uh. I don’t think I know your name.” Zoey said. “Oh uh, Mike. It’s Mike.” Mike said, smiling. “So, uh, what’s up?” “Oh just trying to connect to a bunch of dumb jocks and freaks.” Zoey said, “You seem normal. So, what’s up?” “Oh, I’ve just been surveying the surroundings. Get a feel of what’s up, I mean, if I’m gonna be here a couple months I may as well look around a bit.” Mike said, laughing a bit. Zoey smiled back. “Yeah, I get that.” Zoey said. “So, what do you like doing?” Mike looks at Zoey, “Oh well I like comics, video games, just general stuff.” “Really? Me too!” Zoey said, smiling. “Quick, favorite comic book character.” “Lead Man!” They both said. They then laughed. Mike is seen in the confessional, “Oh my gosh, Zoey is so cool! I really feel a connection to her, I think I really like her. This is so cool!” “Mike is actually someone I can get along with, he seems like that brother I’ve never had.” Zoey said in the confessional. “I hope he’s not getting the wrong idea about this. Leshawna is seen walking with Harold, Staci, Dawn, and Izzy in the woods. She turned to them, “Listen y’all, you ever seen one of these shows before? We need an alliance. Kick off them strong boys before they kick us off. So, y’all with me here?” Harold looks at Leshawna, “But I’m strong too! Didn’t you guys notice like, some amazing skills, and like, these awesome biceps,” He flexed and the girls looked at him, shaking their heads. Leshawna interrupted him. “Anyway. We gotta get those boys out. Who’s up for a girls alliance!” Leshawna said putting her hand in. “Yah, my aunt Ami invented the girls alliance, she like, got to the final like, seven with them.” Staci said as she put her hand in. Zoey and Izzy followed. Dawn put her hand in, “I suppose it’s worth a try, I have a good feeling about the overall essence of this group.” Harold looked at them, “Uh, I’m a guy. Why am I in the girls alliance?” “Because you’re the swing vote,” Leshawna said. “We need you for the majority, just put ya hand in already string bean!” “Fine.” Harold said, and he put his hand in. “Okay, on the count of three,” Leshawna said to them, “One, two, three.” “Girl’s Alliance!” They said. “And Harold!” Harold added, while the others looked at him. Harold is seen in the confessional, “So like, Leshawna picked me over the other guys to be in her Girl’s Alliance. That’s pretty cool, I think. Leshawna and I got off to a bad start, but I almost think we will be friends, or she could be tricking me, there’s always that. Regardless, it’s pretty cool.” “I don’t like Harold, really. But if I am gonna get this alliance off, I needed one of the guys, and the others seem to like, bro-like. Ya feel me?” Leshawna said in the confessional. “I could just ditch him if he becomes too much of a problem.” Meanwhile, Scott is seen talking with Duncan, “So, what’d you do to go to prison?” He asked. “None of your business.” Duncan said, raising his fist at Scott, and then walking off. “I don’t like that guy,” Scott said in the confessional, angrily. “and when I don’t like people, they lose. Plain and simple.” Chris then came out and pulled out a blowhorn, he starts setting it off, alerting the campers of the first challenge. “Alright campers! This is your ten minute warning! You have ten minutes to get your bathing suits on, and meet me at the top of that cliff!” He pointed to the tallest peak on the island, scaling one thousand feet in the air, it seemed like a death jump to anyone who dare jump. Ezekiel cringed and B gulped at the sight of it. “Remember! Ten minutes!” Approximately ten minutes later, seventeen of the campers were standing on the cliff, waiting. Chris looked at his watch, wondering where that last camper was. “We’re missing one, where is Mike?” Down in the cabins, Mike is seen trying to put on his bathing suit, but for some reason was arguing with himself. “No Chester! We’re putting out the bathing suit and going up there!” He gasped and seemed to talk in a distinctly different voice, one resembling an older man, “No, you whipper-snapper! This isn’t the bathing suit I want! It’s too short!” The guy fell over, and finally managed to get his suit on, he realized he must have taken too long, as he seemed to begin to panic. “Oh crap, oh crap! It’s been ten minutes!” Mike began to run up the hill, only to gasp once again, Chester was back, and he was angry. “Stop running so quickly! The nerve of you, I outta, why the rush! I swear you young kids can’t take anything slow! You gotta have your instant gratification!” Chester yelled to himself as he trekked up the mountain of a cliff slowly, while the others looked down at him, weirdly. “What is that guy’s problem?” Duncan said, raising an eyebrow. “He looks like he’s lost it already, heh, poor loser, can’t even last a day out here.” Zoey looked at Duncan, “Don’t be mean! He’s probably just getting out some energy he can’t any other way.” “Pfft, whatever.” Duncan said, crossing his arms. “Okay! I’m explain the challenge with or without Mike.” Chris said in a huff. “Welcome to your first challenge! You will take turns jumping into the water, full of sharks!” Chris moved his arms around for emphasis. “However, inside the lake, in a safe zone, to score a point for your team, and to win immunity for your team, you have to land in that safe zone. If you jump and land outside the safe zone, you’ve got major cajones but you still don’t score the point for your team.” Chris said, laughing. “So! Who’s first!” Nobody moved at first. But then Ezekiel walked up to the edge, “It’s not… that… far…” Ezekiel tried to smile but isn’t successful. “Uh, here I go!” Ezekiel jumped off the cliff, shocking everyone, he screamed at the top of his lungs, but eventually hit the water in the safe zone, scoring a point for his team. “Ezekiel scores the first point for his team!” Chris announced, causing his team to cheer. “So! Who’s next.” Eva steps forward, “Come on guys, we have a challenge to win. If that limp noodle can do it, we sure as hell can.” She then took a running start, and ran directly off the cliff, not making a sound, Eva fell right in the safe zone, scoring a second point for her team. Izzy suddenly jumped off, “Whoo!!!’ She soared through the air, but missed the target, losing a point for her team. “The Bass are still at zero! Gophers lead with two!” Chris announced. Duncan sighed, “Ugh, fine. I’ll jump. But you people owe me big time.” Geoff smiled and held out a thumbs up. Duncan looked over the edge, and jumped, he started screaming, and eventually fell, in the safe zone, scoring the Bass’s first point. “Sweet!” Harold said, while jumping. “Whooo!” Harold fell and eventually a loud scream is heard, Harold then sinks into the water, holding his crotch, not scoring a point. Chris laughed, ‘Heheh, next!” Then a montage of Geoff, Lindsay, Sadie, Staci, and Zoey jumping is seen, Zoey, Lindsay, and Geoff made the point, while Staci and Sadie didn’t. “Sha-Lightning can do it if these pathetic wimps can!” Lightning screamed as he jumped off the cliff, “SHAAAAA-LIGGGHHHTNNINNNG!” He fell into the safe zone, scoring a point. “Current tally is 4 points Gophers, 2 points Bass!” Chris announced, as Leshawna jumped and scored a point, “Make that, 4 to 3!” Dawn stepped back from the mountain, “I-I can’t do it, it’s just too much. I’m sorry!” Chris walked over. “Well, that’s too bad, unfortunately, you have to wear, THIS!” Chris pulled out a chicken hat and put it on Dawn’s head, she looked at it. “This isn’t a REAL chicken, is it?” Dawn asked, obviously concerned. “Oh, no, of course not.” Chris said, and he winked the camera. Heather walked over to Chris. “Then give me one of those dumb chicken hats too, because I’m not doing this.” Heather said, angily. Chris just shrugged, and put one on her head, and she crossed her arms. B is seen in the water outside the safe zone, not scoring a point. Cody is then seen jumping and hitting the buoy outside the safe zone, racking himself, and not scoring a point. Scott then looked over the edge, and shook his head, “Yeah, no way I’m jumpi—“ Scott was interrupted by the earth underneath him collapsing, and he fell into the safe zone, scoring a point. “It is 5 to 4 now! It is all down to Mike to tie it up, and force a tie breaker!” Chris announced. Mike looked over the edge, and walked back, “Okay… if I die… tell my mother I love her!” Mike starts running, until suddenly, he falls to the ground, Chester was back one more, “I ain’t jumping off no cliff! That’s dangerous! The stupid children of today will do whatever they are told, and that’s not a good thing, I choose not to do this!” Chris laughed at Mike, “Well, you heard it! Mike has officially chickened out, so, The Gophers win immunity!” Mike looked around, surprised. “Wait, what?” Mike yelled. Mike is seen in the confessional, “Ugh, my personalities are ruining everything! I’ll be surprised if I’m not voted out tonight, I feel so ashamed.” Mike hung his head in shame. Leshawna is seen with her alliance of five, “Okay, so we’re voting out Mike tonight, is that right.” “Yeah Leshawna.” Harold said, sadly. “Mike is cool, but if you’re for it, I’m for it, I guess. Since we’re like, in an alliance and stuff.” “Yah, I feel really like confident and stuff, though poor Mike, he’s going home with like nothing because he fails at life, so sad.” Staci said. Dawn looked at Leshawna, “We better hope all goes according to plan, as I also didn’t jump, the other boys might be coming after me, over Mike.” Leshawna laughed. “Oh, don’t worry gurl, we got this under control. Up top.” Leshawna raised her hand in the air, Dawn didn’t high five her back. “Oh, sorry, some custom I’m not aware of?” Dawn said. “I am somewhat worried about my position in the game,” Dawn said in the confessional. “MY comrades might vote me off for my rather poor performance, but I suppose I just have to have faith in my team mates.” Mike is seen walking up to Zoey, “I guess I am in danger this time, heh heh.” Mike scratched his head. “Yeah, I guess you are.” Zoey replied, sadly. “Well, uh, we can share a kiss before I go?” Mike said, uncomfortably. “What? Oh no. You got the wrong idea.” Zoey said, covering her face. “Oh, Mike, I’m sorry. I just thought of you as a friend, I’m sorry if I led you on or anything.” “Oh…” Mike said, disappointed. “That’s okay, you’re still the girl for me.” Mike said, smiling. “Well, I guess I’m off, I gotta go to elimination. Bye Zoey!” The screen pans into a bonfire, with various logs and barrels sticking out of the ground, Chris is standing by the sign that says “Total Drama Island” with a plate of Marshmallows, The bass sit in various positions around the campfire. “Campers, this, is Elimination.” Chris said dramatically, pausing at random moments. “When I call you up, come up, and claim a marshmallow, the camper without a marshmallow, will have to walk down the DOCK of SHAME, and board the BOAT, of LOSERS! That means, you’re out of the contest, and you can’t come back. EVER!” Chris announced. Mike is seen in the confessional casting his vote, “My vote is for Dawn, I need to protect myself in this. I’m sorry, you seem really nice.” “This is simply a vote of self-preservation,” Dawn said, voting for Mike, “No hard feelings.” “The first marshmallow goes too…. Geoff!” Chris announced, and Geoff got up and grabbed a marshmallow. “Staci, Duncan.” The two got up and claimed marshmallows. “Izzy, Leshawna, and Harold!” Chris announced dramatically. The three got up to claim marshmallows. “Lightning!” “Yeah! Sha-Lightning lives again!” Lightning yelled as he ran up and got a marshmallow. Chris stared at Mike and Dawn, dramatically. “Campers. This, is the final marshmallow of the night. The final! Marshmallow! Goes to..” Dramatic music started playing as Chris McLean raised his arm into the air dramatically, Dawn and Mike looked at Chris, suspended in fear. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . “Dawn!” Chris announced, Dawn then sighed a breath of relief, and claimed her marshmallow. Mike sunk in his seat. “Man, I thought I was getting along so well!” Mike said, sadly. “You freaked out, what was that, man?” Duncan said. “It was… Multiple Personality Disorder.” Mike said, sadly. The others gasped, Duncan’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Geoff said, feeling bad for Mike. “You were like, uber-cool.” “Aw well,” Mike said, “It’s all good in the end I guess. Good luck guys!” Mike said happily as he walked the Boat of Losers. The others waved at him. Chris is seen looking directly at us. “Now that wraps up the season premiere, stay tuned for next time, where the challeges get more brutal, friendships are challenged, and the next person is eliminated in Back to the Island!” The screen faded to black. About the Boot: Mike was a character I wanted to include, for many reasons, but I just couldn't fit him into the main plot of the season anywhere. he was a nice guy, but he works as a first boot. If I had kept him, he would've become super UTR, or super OTT. Either result I wouldn't like, so this is the perfect time for him to go, sorry to the people who were wanting me to develop him, but this is just how it had to go. Chapter Three: Dodging Confrontation Elimination Table Trivia *This season is created as if the entire Total Drama canon hadn't happened, therefore new friendships, alliances, relationships, etc. will come into play. *Episode One is the first episode to be divided into two parts. Category:Comedy Category:Fanfiction